


Numb

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck decides to tag along with Chris and Eddie to go ice skating.He is not sure what he expected, but he never expected it to be cold.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Numb

Buck decided to tag along with Eddie and Chris to the ice skating rink. He didn’t actually think it was going to be this cold though. Buck had never been ice skating before so not only did he fall on his ass a few times but the rise in temperature was really starting to bother him.

Eddie seemed to notice. He actually planned ahead, but he didn’t mention it to Buck. Eddie went over to where his bag was and pulled out an extra scarf and gloves. He hid them in his pants pockets making his way back over to Buck and Chris.

Before Eddie knew what was happening Buck took another spill, which left Chris in a fit of giggles from his place on the wall. Usually Chris glided around with Eddie, but he was trying to become more independent and try it out himself. He got tired quickly but if he went slow on the wall he was fine. The kid was a natural.

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. Buck looked like a deer caught in headlights and his nose was pink from the cold. He sighed and skated over to him, helping him up.

**“My fingers are numb.** ” Buck sighed.

“Well, what did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know. How do people enjoy this? I’m gonna go get a hot chocolate.”

Eddie grabbed his hand pulling him back. He took the gloves out of his pockets and put the scarf around Buck’s neck.

“Stay. Grab Chris and I’ll show you why people enjoy it.”

Buck grabbed Chris and settled him on his right side. On his left Eddie took his hand again and smiled. Buck was a little warmer, mostly because Eddie kept staring at him. He had this look of complete love and adoration and it was making Buck blush. Chris giggled next to him.

“What’s up buddy?”

“You’re turning pink, Bucky.”

Eddie laughed next to him squeezing his hand tighter. Buck smiled. He decided from then on that ice skating would be his new favorite thing to do with them.

Taglist: [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q)


End file.
